


New Years Sickness

by AbsoluteCreed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I wanted something soft with these guys so HERE YOU GO, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Soft Boys, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteCreed/pseuds/AbsoluteCreed
Summary: Gavin gets sick, and has to miss out on the New Years party. But perhaps...this isn't so bad, after all.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	New Years Sickness

“Uuugh, just...fuck everything right now! I can’t breathe, Tina’s havin’ fun at the New Years party, and I’m fuckin’ stuck at home, with this goddamn cold!” 

Richard chuckled, watching his human pout on the couch, wrapped up in the fluffiest blanket in the Reed household. The cats, which had gathered around him for warmth, scattered slightly at his outburst. Richard knew they’d be back, in due time, once Gavin calmed down. 

“But who was the one that decided it would be a good idea to take a swim in the harbor, in December?” asked Richard, bringing over some chicken noodle soup, the steam rising off of it lazily, “Though, I guess, to be fair, it wasn’t entirely by choice...” 

Nothing like getting tackled off the harbor, into the freezing waters below, by a desperate criminal. 

“At least I could swim...that bastard couldn’t.” mumbled Gavin, shuffling around, until two hands slipped out from under the blanket, gently taking the bowl of soup from the RK900 unit, “He couldn’t do shit to me. ...Except give me this fuckin’ cold, and...a-and...” 

Richard’s LED blipped yellow, as he quickly took the bowl of soup from Gavin, seconds before a loud sneeze erupted from him. And another. And another. He set aside the bowl, and handed Gavin the box of tissues instead; his third so far today. Gavin blew his nose nosily, before tossing the used tissue into the nearly overflowing bin nearby. 

“Fuuuuck...” Gavin truly sounded miserable. Richard sat next to him, handing him the soup bowl with one hand, while the other pressed against his forehead, taking his temperature. 

“You don’t have too bad of a fever—just a few degrees above normal.” said Richard, removing his hand, as Gavin let his face hover over the steam, letting it help clear the congestion in his nose, “A few days rest, some medicine, and some liquids, and you’ll be fine.” 

“I’d be better at the party...” huffed Gavin, taking a spoonful of soup, blowing on it gently, before slipping it into his mouth, “Booze’ll clear me up, too.” 

“Alcohol and cold medicine are **not** to be mixed, Gavin...” said Richard, giving him a look, “Mixing the two together could cause some rather serious health risks, not to mention making you even more inebriated.” 

“I know, it kinda feels awesome, being more drunk than usual.” 

Richard blinked, his LED cycling to yellow for a moment...before going a stark red, “...Wait, did you—?” 

Gavin grinned around the spoon in his mouth, swallowing before speaking, “Yeah, a long time ago, back in the academy. Tina can tell you that story, I don’t even remember that night. One moment, I was taking shots with everyone, the next I was naked at Tina’s apartment, napping away in her bathtub.” 

Richard just...stared at his human. For a long time. Before a long suffering, and unnecessary sigh, left him. 

“Gavin Matthias Reed, I have no idea how you managed to live this long...” he said, shaking his head. 

“Through pure fuckin’ spite, booze, coffee, and cigarettes.” grinned Gavin, chuckling as he ate more soup. The bowl was nearly half gone. Richard found it a good sign, that Gavin still had his appetite, despite being under the weather. 

“And now?” he asked, looking over at him, “What keeps you alive now?” 

“...Pure fuckin’ spite, booze, coffee, cigarettes...” He then grew quiet, hunching slightly, as if to try and hide under the blanket around his shoulders, though Richard caught every single word, despite how soft it was muttered, “...And you.” 

“Your love for me keeps you alive?” 

Gavin nodded, and the flush of red across his cheeks and ears had nothing to do with his illness. 

Gavin was getting better about his emotions, and voicing and acting on them. But little romantic things like this, still made him blush so handsomely, and made him want to hide his face. Or, in this case, hide in the blanket wrapped around him. If it wasn’t for the soup in his hands, Richard had no doubt that he would’ve buried himself into it. 

“You’re my fuckin’ husband, of course loving you keeps me alive.” he mumbled, attempting to be grumpy, but there was no bite to it at all. 

Richard smiled warmly, fiddling with the ring on his finger. 

“...Same goes for me, Gavin.” 

Gavin looked over at him, still hunched slightly, though he reciprocated the warm smile...for a few seconds, before his nose twitched. Again, Richard took the bowl of soup from him, before he began his sneezing fit. 

“God — fuckin’ — dammit—” 

“You need to take some medicine. It’s about time you do so.” said Richard, taking the box of tissues, and handing them to Gavin. 

“No phckin’ way...” he huffed nasally, blowing his nose twice, before speaking again, sounding a bit clearer, “It’s New Years, dumbass. If I take medicine now, I’ll miss the drop of the damn ball. And...And I’ll miss kissing you, at the strike of twelve.” 

Again, that blush reached his ears. 

“How many New Years have we been through, dear?” asked Richard, giving him a smile, “It’s okay if we miss one. Especially if you’re not feeling up to it...” 

“I’m feelin’ up for it.” said Gavin stubbornly, tossing his dirty tissue...and missing the bin. With a nasally huff, he got up and tried to get it, but one of the cats dashed out, playing with it instead, batting it away from him, “Oh c’mon, Jazz! Give me a fuckin’ break! Don’t play with that, you disgusting cat!” 

Richard chuckled, taking the empty bowl of soup, as he watched Gavin try to chase his cat around, while still keeping the blanket around his shoulders. As he went into the kitchen to clean up, he checked his internal clock. It was just 10:30pm. They still had an hour and a half, before New Years Day would arrive. Gavin had plenty of time to take medicine, so he could feel better. He needed it. 

Especially as another sneezing fit sounded from the living room, followed by cursing. 

Washing the dishes, he left them to dry, before grabbing some medicine and a glass of water, returning to the couch. Gavin had settled back down, curled up in the blanket once more, as he blew his nose for the umpteenth time that night. At least the tissues Richard had gotten him had lotion in them, so he wouldn’t rub his nose raw. Gavin had complained about the scent at first, but at this point, Richard was pretty sure he couldn’t smell anything. 

“...’m not takin’ it.” mumbled Gavin around the tissue he had up against his nose, eyeing the medicine in Richard’s hand, “’m stayin’ awake.” 

“If you’re really that hard pressed about staying awake, I’ll wake you, before it turns midnight.” sighed Richard, giving Gavin a small smile, “So...will you please take some medicine? For me?” 

Gavin’s hazel eyes flicked from the blister back, to Richard, and back again. He blew his nose hard, tossing the tissue, before sighing and holding out his hand, “I’m holdin’ you to that. I’ll kick your tin-can ass, if you let me sleep through it.” 

“Oh no, please don’t do that. Anything but that.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes at Richard’s monotone reply, as he took the blister back from Richard, popping out the two gel caps, taking them one at a time, with a swig of water, before settling down, “There. Happy?” 

“Not quite.” 

Gavin gave him a look, as the RK900 unit stood up to refill the glass of water, before coming back over. Though before he settled down, he switched their positions on the couch, slightly. Taking the pillows that Gavin had dragged over, he put them on one end of the couch, lounging on them, before pulling Gavin down on top of him, slotting him between his legs, and letting him rest on his chest, the blanket covering them both now. 

“Now I am.” 

Gavin let out a huff, but he made himself comfortable. Richard lowered his body temperature just slightly, so Gavin wouldn’t get too hot. Gavin snaked a hand out from under the blanket, but it was caught by Richard, who laced his fingers with his, and gave his hand a squeeze. His LED blipped, and the TV turned on soon after. 

“...Show off.” Gavin smiled, before resting his head on Richard’s chest, “A’ight, let’s see what mess New York has to show us, tonight.” 

The two laid there, watching the live showing of the New Years party in Time Square. It was bustling with people, humans and androids alike. Human and android newscasters gave the crowds watching at home live updates, as various singers took the stage, and sang their popular songs of that year. Gavin didn’t seem to care for most of them, but a few he found himself humming along with, his free hand tapping out a rhythm on Richard’s chest. 

The medicine worked quickly, however, and half an hour before midnight, Gavin was fast asleep. Nose still clogged, he was sleeping with his mouth open, drooling slightly onto Richard’s shirt. But he didn’t mind in the slightest. He turned the TV down slightly, as he turned his head to watch him. 

The cats had gathered once more, two settling at their feet, while one curled up on Gavin’s back. Gavin himself was fast asleep, not a care in the world. In the dim light of their living room, Richard took in his husband’s features. His rugged face, the beginnings of a beard about to come in, the scar across his nose, tousled hair... 

He loved him with his entire being. 

Richard was startled out of his thoughts, as his internal clock read 5 minutes until midnight. And as much as he would’ve liked to let Gavin sleep, he didn’t want him to be cross with him, about missing the ball drop. 

“Gavin...” said Richard softly, gently shaking his shoulder with his free hand. Gavin twitched slightly, but only mumbled sleepily, as he nuzzled into Richard’s chest. This was going to be interesting... 

“Gavin, it’s nearly midnight. You’re going to miss—” he started, as he leaned in close, only for Gavin to suddenly jump up, inadvertently headbutting him. 

Slight damage warnings came into his HUD, as Gavin curled up on his chest again, one hand cradling his head, where he had bashed it into Richard’s face. Pulling his hand away, Richard saw no blood, only a dull blue glow from his face, as his skin had retracted from the impact. 

“F--Fuck, you’ve got a hard face...” 

“You’ve forgotten how you nearly broke your fingers, when you punched me, upon first meeting me?” 

“Fuck you, babe...” 

Gavin looked up at him, smiling despite his words. 

They both looked over at the TV, seeing the countdown beginning. Only seconds to go. Richard helped them both sit up, as Gavin settled into his lap, moving the cat on his back to the foot of the couch, where she curled back up. Hands on his hips, under the blanket, Richard smiled warmly at Gavin, as his hands cupped his face. His skin retracted under his palms, as he leaned into them, his own hands coming up to cover Gavin’s, a soft blue glow enveloping them, as his ‘bare’ hands gently squeezed Gavin’s. 

“...I love you so much, Richard...” said Gavin, looking at him like he was the world. And really, he was. He really was... “I hope you know that.” 

“I do.” said Richard, smiling softly as he moved up, “Happy New Years, Gavin.” 

“Happy New Years, Richard.” 

And as the count hit zero, their lips connected, the warmth and love between them completely enveloping them. Encapsulating them, in this very moment. 

Sure, the party could’ve been fun to go to. 

But spending New Years like this, with each other, rings glinting in the dim light of their house... 

Yeah, nothing beat this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years, everyone! Catch me on Twitter (funkylilandroid)!


End file.
